Galbatorix
by CataclysmicReality
Summary: Brom's retelling of the fall of the riders was short and only skirted the situation. This is the extended version of that history, when it happened, as it happened, mostly from the perspective of Galbatorix himself. Chap 1 sets the stage of later times.
1. Treachery

Treachery:

Vroengard

Doru Areaba: Council Chambers

The council had erupted into heavy debate. The situation at hand was overwhelming. The only resounding noise in the normally ordered chambers was one of great disorder.

Suddenly, the chamber doors burst open, and standing in the doorway, the leader of the Riders, and head of the council, Vrael.

"Silence!" He bellowed, his dark robes swishing violently as he spoke. He looked around the chamber. People fell dead silent under the ancient gaze of their admired comrade. He spoke again, in a commanding voice.

"Men! Are you not the honored appointees of this grand council? Are you not defenders of the faith, and of the righteous heart that cries your names? Are you not… Riders?" He looked to one of his subordinates he had known personally for many decades. "Jharr… tell me. What has transpired? What is so grievous that our proud warriors quake before me like small children?"

Jharr looked uneasy. He pushed through some of the parchments that littered his stone top. He pulled one forth and kept glancing at it before gathering the nerve to speak.

"It… he, Galbatorix has just decimated our entire western offensive… and it is worse." He paused, looking around the room as others gathered themselves, knowing what he is to say. "And he has done such not only with Morzan, but with our own. Twelve of them."

Vrael did not blink. "What of the elves… and the dwarves? Will they heed our call? Will they aid us?"

A new man stood.

"Nay. They will not."

"Why, Galsch? Surely there allegiance does not stand to waver. They still support the cause of the just… do they not?" Vrael did not show emotion.

Galsch hesitated a moment before speaking again.

"The dwarves have never been much more than our friends… but they have no real loyalty to us when we suffer such a plight. Too many have fallen already, and… their natural distrust in our dragons has grown. I fear that if they were to stay, they may be driven mad. To a point of being dangerous." He seated himself back on his bench. "Unfortunately, we have already lost them in this war. They have retreated to their cities in the Beor Mountains… we cannot rely on them further."

Vrael crossed the room with a sullen expression on his worn face. He sat at his seat and interlaced his fingers together as he wearily prompted his next question.

"And what of the elves… what can we expect from them? Or have we failed them as well?"

Riskej stood. "The elves have felt that our efforts are in vain. …unlike the dwarves, they will re-supply us… but even their battle aid has been lost to us. From this point on, we fight this threat alone."

Vrael waved his hand and all the council members sat at their seats and grew quiet. He sighed heavily.

"So it has come to this… our allies are lost to us… our forces dwindling… our enemy growing. The time has come to save that which we can, and hope to give a false confidence to Galbatorix and his forces as he makes his way here… to the heart of Doru Areaba…

"Derash, take what dragons and hatchlings that remain to the eastern shores of Alagaesia. Young Galbatorix will not risk the entirety of the Hadarac Desert to pursue you, and crossing into the lands of the elves would mean his defeat. There you should be safe. Remember to stay to the north as you travel. West by the coast, north past the wastelands, over the uncharted lands of the Urgal's last territory, and into the sacred plains of the east. Yes… there you and the dragons should be safe.

"Shadoria, you will prepare our defenses here, to keep him delayed, and his forces at bay. Jharr, Galsch, Riskej, and the others will assist you. While I will stay here, and guard our city. If I can defeat him here, we can rebuild this land, and forever bury this painful history in the past… where it belongs."

He looked over everyone in the room.

"Remember, as we fight this threat, we do so not to preserve our name… but as our duty to all those who will suffer… should we fail."

He rose and the others followed his lead.

"Let us prepare… and let us fight, to victory!"


	2. Set in the Past

**Set in the past**:

…and it wasn't until after Eragon and his dragon Bid'Daum had toured the dragon clans that the war between the dragons and elves was stopped. After this, Riders, initially elven, as we humans had yet to arrive here in this land… were established as the means of communication between the dragons and the elven and dwarven society. Eventually Riders were seen as gifted keepers of the peace, and had that much more meaning to their continued existence.

When the humans arrived, we too were able to form bonds with the dragons of this land… something that infuriates the dwarve clans to this day. Furthermore…

"'Lo…"

"Hermm?"

"Hello… Gal… ba… tor... ix…?"

A teen with dark brown hair slowly opened his eyes. Someone was prodding him in his side, and woke him up from the first sleep he had in a while. He looked over, "What?"

"Ho ho… testy today… are you not?" His friend was four years older than he, and loved to torment him. His dirty blond hair was ragged and not well groomed… as though he never gave thought to hygiene.

Galbatorix moaned painfully as he stretched in his seat.

"What now… Conliderac?" He half-heartedly looked to the front of the lecture hall as the elder kept rambling on about history he had learned before the riders ever met him. "Must you be annoying all the time? Seriously, sleep is something I need at the moment…" He sighed tiredly and rolled back on his side.

"Hmmm… well, if you must." Conliderac twirled his writing instrument in his fingers while he searched for a reply. He stopped.

"I know… we need a plan."

Galbatorix rolled over. "I am not interested."

"Oh come now. You have yet to hear my thought."

Galbatorix rested his face in the crook of his arm. He replied in a muffled voice, "I can do without it…"

"But break is coming. Surely you would not stay here for your break?"

The reply came so softly that Conliderac couldn't make it out. "I'm sorry… I did not get that part."

"Ask Ashaldan."

"Ashaldan… oh come now… Ashaldan does not know of a good time unless it knocks him across the forehead." He slumped back in his seat. "You cannot be serious."

"Sure I can… it is much better for me."

"Why? So you can sleep all the time?" He rapped lightly on his friend's head. "If you wouldn't push yourself and your training, then you wouldn't be lacking so much energy." He took a deep breath. "Remember…"

"Yea, yea… only as strong as the body's strength." Galbatorix yawned. "Maybe someday I can change that."

His friend looked at him in a strange manner. "Let me know how that turns out when you do." He patted him on the back and let him slump down. "By all that is right, you need it. More than anyone else."

Galbatorix did not reply. He was already asleep.

His friend stared at him, amused. Then he simply shook his head.

* * *

"And he has been that way ever since?" 

"Of course. He's just a little guy after all is said and done."

"You are wise to mock him whilst he sleeps… it would be your undoing should he awaken."

"Such is the way of him, is it not?"

Galbatorix raised his head slightly. "Too loud…" He murmured.

His friends stopped their idle chatter and moved over to his seat. Conliderac sat lazily on the other end of the stone on which Galbatorix rested his head. Another moved to the forward position, and leaned against the wall.

This one had chestnut hair which was short that his bangs only came to his eyes, and he was relatively clean shaven. He seemed to carry a smirk on his face.

Galbatorix squinted because the sun was now at an almost level position with the horizon, which in turn meant that it shone directly in his eyes.

"What?" He said in an irritated voice.

"Oh not much. I just figured you would be interested in our message."

"What message…?"

"Oh, it is very special. Cellena gave it to me herself."

He rolled over. "And what does she want with me?"

His friend leaned forward and lifted his head up by his hair. "Not much… just wanted you to stop by more often. A visit or the like."

"Why… is she hungry again?" He yawned and lolled over. "Tell her that she can get dinner herself if she does not want to wait for me."

"Ok… if that is your attitude…" Conliderac got up. He motioned to the other friend. "Ashaldan, get his arm. I will take this one."

Galbatorix voiced his protest. "What? Wait… where are you taking me?" He tried to struggle but was too tired. "Release me!"

Ashaldan turned and smiled. "Worry not," He said in a cheerful voice. "we will take good care of you until Cellena has her say."

Gabatorix stopped resisting, and was half dragged, and half walked from the room.

* * *

It didn't take long until they had reached their destination. 

It was a grand courtyard stretching for several miles through the heart of Vroengard. The sides that were set along the width of the great stretch of land lay equally apart. Each side had exotic flora in amazing patterns of elegance and beauty. The structures of the city of Doru Areaba were beyond that, and the modest but intimidating sanctuary, which held the council of elders, stood tall with the mountain peak.

A great number of dragons spiraled in the sky above that… their gem-like scales would cause those with poor sight to think they were watching a swirling rainbow.

Since Doru Areaba lay atop a mountain, the courtyard also served as a great gathering ground for both Riders and dragons. Though there were various staging grounds built for individual briefings, the courtyard would serve as a commanding locale for a collective force; a whole legion of Riders and dragons. Yet in all the history of Doru Areaba, there was no such record of such a gathering. The only thing that could do such thing… would be a time of war.

"…time of war." Galbatorix mused.

Ashaldan looked questioningly at him. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Conliderac piped in too.

Galbatorix wasn't aware that he had said that aloud. He looked out of sorts. "Ah… that is, I was just thinking that this courtyard would only ever be filled during a time of war. I am not sure why I thought of that now…"

"I do."

They both looked at Conliderac. He stared back.

"Oh please… it is a simple concept to understand you know."

"What is simple?" Ashaldan was trying to understand where Conliderac was going with this.

"War. That is what is simple." Conliderac smiled. "Come now… just because we have been tethered to the stake of peace for these many centuries, it is still a fragile cord that connects us." He stared off to the valleys in the distance. "While we do not wish for it to break, it only takes one knife or sword edge that is sharp enough."

Galbatorix frowned. "But a person would have to be of what sort to do such a thing? Certainly, no one wishes to live a constant struggle."

They continued walking down the center of the court.

"No… but sometimes one does not choose his fate. Rather… the fates choose the one destined to wield the blade that severs the tether." He smiled at his friends, he added matter-of-factly: "Such is the way of this world."

Ashaldan frowned. "I think my understanding of this is somehow in error. Could you clear things up a bit?" He chose to spell it out. "-How- is it that fates decide this?"

"Confusion…" Galbatorix added. "Or am I wrong?"

Conliderac slapped him on the back hard. "Ah… my boy, you may have risen through our ranks quickly, but of your 16 years you have lived, you have yet to grasp the dreaded truth that consumes the mind. Power."

"Power?"

"Yes." Replied Conliderac simply. "Have you yourself not had the desire to achieve new strengths by increasing your powers?"

"Have I thought of such things?" Galbatorix asked… it was a rhetorical question. "Of course I have. I doubt that there are any here who have not had but one thought on the matter." He took a breath and continued. "However, when it comes down to my resolve, I stand firm. My place is here. My allegiance is with the Riders. They are my only family I have, and they have yet to fail me or dislodge my favor."

Ashaldan came between the two of them and clasped their shoulders. He looked between the both of them smiling.

"You hear that Conliderac?" He beamed. "You tried to shake his resolve and he turns about and delivers it square!"

"Yes. It reminds us that there is still hope left in this world." He smiled. "Let us hope that nothing shakes that foundation of trust."

Galbatorix felt a weight lift from his shoulders… even though Ashaldan was still hanging on. Talk of power and its use had been something he had to deal with his entire life. It was good that this topic was adverted. He flexed his hand repeatedly without thinking about it.

Ashaldan jostled his shoulder. "You all together?" He looked momentarily concerned. Then he smiled despite himself. "I would not want you getting lost to yourself before I finish speaking."

He suddenly stopped. Both Galbatorix and Conliderac turned to see what he was doing.

He raised his hand in the air. "May our resolves never waver, and may our trust never die." He suddenly grew serious. "And may our friendship ever influence our lives 'til the end of days…" He suddenly stopped. Then he shrugged. "To the future!"

Galbatorix and Conliderac stared blankly. Though they knew that he'd pester them until there was some show of reply. They raised their hands half-heartedly.

"To the future."

Ashaldan looked relatively pleased. "You know… I would rather have liked a nice draught of cold sake to wash that lovely bond of friendship down… but maybe next time."

They were walking again. Conliderac offered: "Why a draught? A pint would be more than enough. You drunken fool."

Ashaldan huffed indignantly. "I am not." Then he proceeded to trip over a rock.

Ashaldan sat dimly on the ground. "Just a bit uncoordinated though…" He started to laugh.

Conliderac was laughing too.

Galbatorix was laughing with his friends when he heard something behind him. He turned around. He was pretty sure he already knew.

"Cellena…"

He smiled.

* * *

A/C (9/13/05): Had to make some changes due to mistakes in actual places. Sorry for that. Chapter 3 should be up soon as well. 


	3. The Good Times

Chapter 3: **The Good Times**

Galbatorix smiled as the noise approached him. Though his words around his friends were harsh, there was no one he'd rather see than her. In any time, good or bad, even if he were to lose all faith in this world… she would stand beside him. Such was Cellena.

"Ah, the lady of the hour approaches," said Conliderac, as he approached from behind Galbatorix and clapped his shoulder with his hand. "I am pleased to say your grace was never more apparent by the fact that I never heard you coming. Surely you are in poor company with that one there?"

_His flattery is amusing, but tell him that he walks a dangerous path. _She said with a note of caution. _Lest I should be the one to tell his dragon that he flirts about when he should be mindful to the one who holds his heart._

At her completion, Cellena drew to her full height, her yellow scales glinting in the sunlight like solidified lightning, momentarily blinding a grinning Conliderac. With a touch for the dramatics, she let roll a billow of blackest smoke.

Galbatorix smiled.

"She says to watch your tongue… unless you would rather be blackened at this moment."

"Ooooh… Touché…" Conliderac said as he rubbed the spots from his eyes. "Well met Cellena… well met. However…" he smiled, "If Farce should know about your threats, he would reply in kind… but unto you."

_Farce does not intimidate me. Besides, he is a mockery to us dragons._

"Yeah… a real travesty." He shrugged and they both shared a laugh… if you'd call what dragons do laughing, instead of what humans call a seizure. "Such it is… but he picked the name himself… prior to his knowledge of what the word meant. Personally though… I feel it is fitting."

_To yourself… or him? _

"Does it matter?"

Suddenly there was a loud bellow above them causing all but Cellena to flinch and cower. When all but Conliderac recovered, Galbatorix went to Cellena and the two shared a brief exchange before they nodded. He began to pat her on the neck as a great shadow passed overhead and appeared to grow larger.

"Cellena and I agree. We think it would be best if you were to run."

Conliderac was always one to agree and especially with Galbatorix, however, he already felt that it was too late.

Before he had taken but a step, the shadow landed, and hoisted him in the air. A billow of smoke rolled around him, but that was the least of his concerns. Respectably speaking… most would have found the maw of a dragon very disconcerting…

"Farce… I-"

_Save it. I'm not in the mood. You know what I would do if this were to happen again…_

Galbatorix winched as his friend not only suffered the fall from the great silver dragon's mouth, but the end in which he remained trapped under the its talons. Shaking his head, he sighed. "Will you never learn?" When there was no response, he shook his head and continued onward.

"Wait… where's Ashaldan?"

_I believe that he had others matters to attend to… perhaps an emerald kidnapper. _

"Ah… that would make sense. Well then," he turned back to Cellena and gave her nose a few strokes. "Shall we go? It is a nice day and I tire of the madness that has ensued this region and claimed my friends. So let us depart."

_Where would you wish to go?_

"Anywhere I imagine. You were hungry, right?" She snorted an affirmative. "Well, so am I… and before my stamina leaves me once more, we should do our best to scrounge up something. Perhaps to the shores then?"

_Sounds about right._

"Good. Let us depart then."

Without a second's delay, he quickly used magic to block the sharpness of her scales as he'd block the edge of a sword before dueling. Since he was riding bareback today, he considered it best if he did so without rendering his legs fleshless. With a grab of one of her neck spines he hoisted himself up to where her shoulders met her neck and seated himself. Both satisfied and comfortable, she turned to leave.

As they started to pass Farce and Conliderac, who was still pinned to the ground, they stopped.

"Conliderac… When will you learn?" Galbatorix gave with a laugh. Then toward Farce, he said, _Give him hell for me… and do try your best to make him suffer._

With a grunt and nod, Farce stared back to him. _I will do my best. Of all his friends, you are the only one who truly appreciates my work._

Galbatorix couldn't keep himself from laughing over this then spoke out loud in a jubilant voice so Conliderac could hear as well. "It is work worth doing when one does so well… plus…" he smiled evilly, "Sometimes I can be quite sadistic."

When Cellena turned and flexed her wings, a shriek rang out from somewhere low. But it was less a shriek of pain as much as one of fury. "Galbatorix! You runt…" Conliderac paused as he lay pressed by Farce's weight. It took him a moment longer to compose himself. "I don't know what you planned… but I-"

His rant was cut short as Farce pivoted and dragged him forth. There was more flailing and curses that followed, but Galbatorix was oblivious. This display was more than common. He smiled, and without further word, Cellena took flight.

In a matter of moments, the sight on the ground was reduced to a spec on the horizon as she banked downward as the remnants of an updraft loosed their hold on her brilliant wings. There would always be time for that later, for now, it was time for solitude. Even schooling and training could wait. Besides, it was as Conliderac said: break was on the way, and they'd most likely drag him somewhere he didn't care to be. So this was all the more necessary.

* * *

Hours later, Galbatorix sighed happily as he sat back against a particularly comfortable sculpted rock. It was pretty obvious that it had been fashionably crafted by well-placed dragon flame. With all the right dips and curves where needed, it was the true work of a master. 

He only wished that his dragon had such skills… as it was, she was where she was and needed to be. As he thought about it, he sighed again, this time due to thought. He was certainly happy that this afternoon had progressed so smoothly… even more so, he was happy that food was not an issue of price.

Though they had both eaten an hour ago, he a seasoned rabbit, and her a mountain antelope, he still marveled at her and her attempts to eat more. But what of it, he thought. She was a still growing dragon and her appetite never really satisfied itself. Smiling, he laughed internally at the joke. A dragon never stopped growing… so as it was, she was just a fiend when it came to food.

However, as it was, he didn't care. Anything to be away from those two idiots. Actually, he didn't really mind them, but because of their age differences, they treated him with so little respect. It was a wonder that they even could pass their training tests to deserve this break. But they did, and such was life.

And such was this day. A day that reveled in perfection. No clouds, no sharp wind, warm, and the sun was at the perfect angle. Here at their favorite spot on all of Vroengard… the meeting of the sea and the land at the westernmost point of the island.

Galbatorix still remembered the first time he'd ever been out there. He was young… so young. At least at the time, though it was only years back, it felt like lifetimes. He was overwhelmed and homesick, and unsure of himself. With his dragon, they both fled and came to this point. While the memories from that point on happened, they weren't really important, so he couldn't quite remembers the details. However, since that day, he never would forget.

Suddenly, a large splash in the ocean some overwhelming distant below the cliff's edge on which he sat, was a large and tremendously fast moving bolt of lightning that cut through the waters and boiled the waters. At least that's what it would look like to someone unknowing. But to him, it was just Cellena on her never-ending quest for another meal.

Like a serpent of the deep, she swam as though she were an eel of monstrous proportions. As though an extension of the sword's edge, she cut great swathes through the waters on her pursuit of her elusive query. Then at a find, a great torrent would spread through the waters and steam would break the surface even as the water around her bubbled in protest. Then moments of silence followed… finishing with the corpse of whatever it had been she'd sighted coming to the surface cooked through and through.

With a bored expression, he watched as she plucked whatever it was out and ate it. At times this act disgusted him, but other times it was just different. Today, he was looking rather fondly at what she had just eaten and decided that even that may have an agreeable flavor.

_And to think that you creatures hailed from the Deserts. _He thought-cast at her. _Yet for all the times I see you here, it looks as though we were all mistaken._

Her reply came as an embittered one of annoyance. _Bah. Keep in mind that we dragons represent the magicks of all of Alagaesia… We aren't so physically hampered as you lesser races._

Despite any hostility on his part, Galbatorix simply leaned back and closed his eyes. _Hmmm… Just to remind you… dear, we aren't in Alagaesia at the moment. After all, the western sea is simply the gateway to the ways west and beyond. So your logic just fell short. Sorry._

There was no immediate reply, but as a large mushroom of steam broke the surface of the water, Galbatorix could do naught but laugh. He had bested her and she knew it. It was rich.

However, his moment did not last. As the sun began to slip closer to the horizon, the winds that had so pleasantly not made their appearance decided to return. And they were bitter cold.

Enough was enough, and they both decided that there was always another day. With a few more quip exchanges back and forth, they made up and Cellena abandoned the hunt to tend to her rider. Tomorrow was another day, and so they may return. But that was only if those morons would keep their distance.

* * *

Hours later, Galbatorix bade farewell to Cellena for the night and went in way of his dormitory. The flight back had been overly uneventful, unless you count a wet dragon as uneventful, but nothing more than he could ask for. All in all, some good times. 

However, growing closer to his bed chamber made him nervous. He heard voices… and worse… excited ones. Turning the corner, he saw his two friends and numerous rolls of parchment in their hands, on the table, and at their feet. He could tell at once that the sleep that had awaited him might not exist after all.

"Ah… man of the hour. We found it!" announced an excited Ashaldan.

"Found what?" Galbatorix asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"It." Chimed in Conliderac, who looked amazingly ok after his run in with Farce.

Galbatorix sighed. Whatever it was, this could only be bad… but he had to ask. "What's it?"

Both his friends looked at each other and grinned before looking back.

"By it…"

"We mean…"

"The answer."

* * *

A/C (9/13/05): Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block coupled with two other factors (my other story False Pretense, and waiting until after reading Eldest) made the delay longer than I would have liked. However, as I had only learned of the impending releaes of Eldest so soon after my start, I thought it better to wait and make certain that events in the book won't overlap things I hope to tell. Luckily I did catch one mistake already, and I hope that the two and a half days I spent reading will prevent others. It is now safe to assume that I can finish this before the third book is released, so now any blunders I make aren't due to fault on my part. That said, less is more and so I shall keep writings at the door! (Someone hit me for that... it's all Ashaldan's and Conliderac's fault for being so looney.) 


	4. Cellena's Last Ride

Chapter 4: **Cellena's Last Ride**

Galbatorix put his hand over his face. What the hell were they going on about? This had to stop… even if he was going to stop them.

"What answer?" Somehow his plan to approach calmly just fell through. "I didn't know that I had a question… even had I one, I wouldn't rely on the two of you to provide me one!" He slowed at the looks of hurt on their faces, but this time he had had it. "Tch… fine then… I'll be reasonable and let you explain… Now then. What answer?"

Conliderac paused, and then looked uncertainly at his accomplice. "Why don't you tell him Ash… you were the one who brought the maps."

Ashaldan paled and then rebutted. "Me," he exclaimed putting his hand to his chest, "you were the one to pick the spot… why do I-"

"ENOUGH!" Galbatorix felt his shoulders heave as he thought of the repercussions of such acts. The elders would certainly frown upon such behavior. Calming his nerves, he took a different approach. "Why don't you… and I mean the both of you… tell me together?"

"Ah…"

"Well then…"

"I…"

Galbatorix only shook his head as they attempted to calm their nerves… but failed miserably. For reasons unknown to himself, no one could remain calmed once he reached the breaking point of his light demeanor. It as if… no, he shook his head. The thought had no place in his conscience.

Finally, after another minute of air gasping, Ashaldan came forward.

"We found a place where we think we could spend break… somewhere where no one else really goes."

"Where?" Galbatorix suddenly demanded. When the ashen faces were his only reply, he started to guess at random. "Du Weldenvarden? That's not going to-"

"Um, no… its-"

"The Spine? You know what's in that place? Well, I-"

"It… it isn't there either."

"Then the-"

"Er…" Conliderac stepped in. "Actually, it's somewhere a bit colder." He swallowed and took a breath. "I… We want to go to the Northern Wastelands."

Galbatorix felt like someone just hit him in the face. No… surely not… surely they weren't that stupid…

"No."

With that one word, both their hopeful faces fell. "C-come on… you can't mean that…"

"Can't I? It's stupid… no, foolish… that you'd think…" Galbatorix rounded on them. "Why do you think no one goes there?"

"Because they're afraid? So there are a few Urgals… with our powers and the dragons will be there. You can't suggest that we'd be out of our element?"

"I can and I will. It's beyond foolish." He closed his eyes trying to block out the images that assaulted his mind. The possibility of this under taking. It was simply outrageous. Such a thing he couldn't accept… no matter if it were his friends contemplating the venture. "I'm sorry… I can't. Now leave me. I wish to rest."

"Very well… if that's your final stance."

"It is."

Conliderac sighed, but stepped forward. "Very well… but you do know that tomorrow is the first day of break. We had hoped that you'd be feeling as adventurous as us, but if it's not to be, then it's nothing we can force you into." With that said he turned to leave, putting a hand on Ashaldan's shoulder. "Come, let us depart. If he doesn't want to go, we can't make him."

"Aye."

Galbatorix watched them leave, and then turned his attentions towards rest. As he flung himself into his bed, he struggled to get comfortable. When he could not, he put his head beneath the pillow and clutched it to his head.

It… he couldn't go with them… it was pointless to risk so much based upon power alone. Then he thought of how they all had completed their training already… perhaps they were strong enough. Maybe… but what if they weren't?

And as that troubled thought welled into his mind, his exhaustion claimed him and he collapsed into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

When next he woke, it dawned upon him that he had overslept his normal rising. As the early rays of the afternoon shone upon him, he was griped by a sudden panic. For maybe, just maybe they were so foolish as to take leave without him.

_Cellena? _

_Yes?_

_Do you know of what has become of my two friends? _

_No… but I was talking to both Farce and Glenmark earlier and apparently they all mean to go somewhere. Glenmark was complaining that he was being downgraded to that of a pack animal. It was very amusing. Pity that you missed it._

_Going… _They were going. Those idiots!

_Cellena… where are they now? Have they left yet?_

_No, but I doubt that they are long from leave now. Why? Are we going too?_

_I… do you want to?_

_I do actually. It sounds inspiring. To be in a frozen desert. _

He sighed. Everyone had taken leave of their senses save he. Perhaps there was no other way to ensure their safety than to tag along… just to be sure.

_I guess we are. Find Farce and Glenmark. Alert me to their location. Do not tell Conliderac or Ashaldan. I do not want them to think they coerced me into this._

_Very well. I'm off._

Blast. This training had best pay off.

* * *

After gathering some supplies as well as provisions, Galbatorix met the others out on one of the daises that were adjacent to the dragon's resting areas. Because he crept along silently, the others were not alerted to his presence until he was right behind them. Then again, not until after some prompting.

"So." He said quite loudly causing both his friends to jump. "You were planning on just leaving me after all."

After a split of a moment, they recovered. Ashaldan did naught but smile, and Conliderac smiled as well, then asked disbelievingly: "So… you've changed your mind?"

"No."

His face fell at Galbatorix's blunt and cold statement.

"I still think it is an overwhelmingly stupid thing to do… but I cannot in good conscience let you go by yourselves." He sighed, then added reluctantly, "Plus… Cellena wishes to go as well."

"Don't worry, this will be great." Ashaldan radiated.

"Yes," Conliderac chimed in. "You won't regret it."

Galbatorix didn't say anything, but nodded. Then he returned to his readying of supplies in silence.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the air. Though the sun was warm, the air was cool as they approached the shore. Well, it wasn't really due to the shore, but the mountains behind.

Because none of them had ever ventured beyond the explored regions, despite having the maps, flying over the sea was more foolish than their destination. By flying over the Spine, they not only knew where they were, but that they were following the right path as well. Plus, if there were any problems, they could always settle in those lonely peaks for a temporary recovery.

Galbatorix shuddered at the thought. The Spine had always held its darkness that the legends contrived. Many of men that ventured into that darkness had yet to return… it was a place that reeked of misfortune. He would be glad to be beyond their tormented air.

Again he sighed.

_What's wrong?_ Cellena asked with concern.

_Nothing…_ It was a lie, but it was better than letting her know his thoughts. He had his mission… but the others were going for fun, so he'd do his best to let them have it.

_Are you sure?_

_Yeah. Never mind that now. How are you doing?_

_Me?_ She paused, and before her answer, a warm flow of relieved freedom washed over him. She was happy. _I'm great! This wind is cold and difficult for loftiness, but I like it. The others seem to be enjoying it as well._

Galbatorix glanced over. Both Farce and Glenmark seemed happier than before they left, and both his friends seemed to glow. Maybe this trip would be good after all. His face grew placid. Maybe.

Hours later, the winds grew colder and the task of staying warm rose higher. Below them, the peaks of the Spine grew smaller and smaller, before disappearing completely to the white nothingness that stretched from this point to the far horizon. It was the frozen dessert that Cellena had wanted to see.

They had arrived.


	5. The Camp

Chapter 5: **The Camp**

Galbatorix wasn't sure exactly what the intentions of his friends, dragging them to this desolate top of the world, seeking whatever foolish pleasures they sought, but upon their arrival, he knew that his troubled heart did not change in the least. If anything, he was just as certain of the foolishness of it all as he was of just being here. It wasn't welcoming… and it assuredly was not safe.

Aside from all that… it was the attitudes of his friends and not just their dragons, but his own. They were all traitors to his apprehensions… to his uncertain feelings. Maybe even they betrayed their own common sense.

What exactly, he knew not.

But that which he knew… he would rather not know.

After the Spine dwindled to naught but fluffed mounds of snow and ice, they had flown seemingly for hours… though whether in a sensible direction or in circles, that also remain a mystery. With no discernible landmarks, and wind that seemed to swirl in upon itself, there was no real defined sense of direction here. In all likelihood, it was quite possible that they had flown over this sprawling land of ice several times… even if they were certain their course remain unchanged.

Whatever the specific truth… it was assuredly not good.

But all the same… was he not foolish himself for retaining his silence? Or was the act of retaining his strength not an act at all? Even he himself would like the answer.

Yes…

As it was, his body was just too weak… and no level of training thus far had found the way to keep the fatigue from creeping in. For reasons unknown, it always hounded him. Weakness… fatigue… it was all too familiar with his development, despite the levels of power that resided within; there was just no capacity for the full scope of it. Power too powerful for even one with the bright future that lay ahead of him.

The thought of it made him chuckle to himself. Was he really anybody special at all? Or was he just where he was as part of the bigger joke…

As he started to regress mentally into an even deeper flight-path of thought, a familiar conscious brushed against his own like a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

_Is all well, small one? _

Cellena. She must have sensed his worries. Not to put her into worry, he quickly assured her it was nothing.

_Hmmm… Well it would be if I could accept that._ She replied.

_Really,_ he affirmed. _I just slipped too deep into my thoughts for my own good._

_If that's all it was then that's fine… but your problems are my own, and I'd rather you enjoy this trip than not. It doesn't hurt to smile once in a while._

Despite himself he smiled upon her thoughts, feeling the drier parts of the surface break in the process. With a soft curse and his hands to his lips, he thought back: _says the one whose "lips" don't chap._

_Hmmmph… Fine then, be grumpy. _

Galbatorix growled in response and took silence, even going as far as to slip behind a mental barrier just for his privacy. All in all… there was no point to this, just flying around to do so. Though, his surprise was in the fact that they hadn't found a trace of life since their arrival in this barren climate. Especially considering that this was supposed to be the only place left teeming with the Urgals… this "lack of", worried him.

It couldn't be clearer that they were missing something…

However, before his thoughts could investigate the matter further, Conliderac upon Farce leveled out next to him, with the most pleasant of pleasant smiles upon his face. It was clear that despite the cold and the desolate environment, he was having a good time. Even Farce, the silver dragon who always woke with a bad mood, seemed in good spirits. Most likely Ashaldan and Glenmark were in the same manner.

Cellena too.

Was he the only one…?

Most likely.

"Yo, small-fry, the reports are in and they read that you are grumpy!" He shouted happily across the gap between them, adding insult upon the humor. "But truths be told when say we that your times of troubles can rest for the night. Because you see that?" he pointed across the way towards the snowy horizon where the sun grew low in the sky. "Once that goes down, we're bound to freeze… so Ash and I've decided it'd be best to set down for now.

"So let's set down and start on the camp for tonight."

"Yes," Galbatorix agreed with a nod, "let us do just that."

With the decision unanimous, all three dragons and their riders upon them spiraled from the high sky to the lower grounds below. All unaware that their descent was being watched from the white dunes of snow and ice, by a creature with two twisted ram-like horns and a stare glazed over with evil intent. Clad in the white furs of the polar animals indigenous to the area, it all but blended in within its surroundings as it descended into an encampment of its own.

* * *

Galbatorix felt the pain in his knees as he slid off the saddle and to the ground below, though the ground was soft with new snow. Just that, with the cold and the hours in the saddle, he felt rather cramped at every movement. But for the moment, the thought of rest had to wait.

Unfortunately for them, they had no sooner reached the ground when the weather around them took a turn for the worst.

Unable to properly scout the area, they were forced to wander it in low visibility, and thus had to reach a hastily conclusive decision. Luckily for them, they happened upon a low spot in the terrain. It was a place that seemed like an unnatural dip in the land, not so much a pit, but an area broad enough for three dragons and room to spare, with slightly raised edges that provided a natural wind block for the brunt of the force of the elements.

However, utilizing the size of the dragons and their resistance to the elements, it was possible to have them lay in an end-to-end circle of sorts, while their human companions hastily set to work fashioning the encampment from the tents and materials they had brought along. It was in this period of work, that Galbatorix really found vehemence in his situation. Not only that it wasn't his decision in the first place, but with his weaknesses piling upon each other, it would leave nothing but cold suffering in his bones.

That which he did for his friends…

* * *

In less time than it had felt like, less than half an hour later, the shelters were raised in an open top and open front face arrangement, facing the blazing fire in the middle. No longer needed to block the elements, Cellena, Glenmark, and Farce now were free to mill about the depression, engaging in discussion with their riders or just relaxing their wings. With no obligation, it was just like that.

Their riders on the other hand, chose this moment to prepare their dinners from the supplies they had brought along, as it was assumed that they would find nothing suitable upon their arrival.

With the way the weather was… they had chosen correctly in assumption.

But all in all, as Galbatorix had thought initially and still thought… they had chosen wrong over all. However… now that they were here… it seemed he was less bothered by one thing, and now increasingly bothered by another. But all in all, he just couldn't place it.

Maybe it would come to him when he least expected it.

For now, he had little to do but try to enjoy the company of the others, as he had decided earlier to let them enjoy the time off.

* * *

"- and so I say, 'listen you little upstart… you'd better respect your elders or I'll-'"

"But then there was that time…"

"-boring me, those elders and their-"

_That time when we- _

_-and another when you…_

"With his claws… and I say, 'bloody hell you crazy dragon, what are you trying to do? Gut me?'-"

_-and you had the reason all-_

Voices… their voices faded in and out. At least that's what Galbatorix thought. From good times to past times to moments of fear and apprehension. Violence to pride to happiness and joy… that's what the five apart from him discussed openly. But they did so without him.

Without… That word felt so lonely. But more than anything else, it was true. It was natural.

His parents… his very family… he was without. In truth, he had not been brought up by his natural parents at all. His true mother died not too many months after his birth, though he still remembered her all the same. His natural father had left his mother and him before he was born… just as a rogue does. It was only by the grace of those around his mother that someone took him in.

But there… he was still without.

Without love, without kindness… even if they said the words they were without meaning. He was a 'without' child. And when you are such… you will never gain anything unless you change it there.

Change… so change it he did.

By whatever means… whether his longing or his determination to part with his 'without' society, he awakened a 'with' feeling deep inside his being. It was that feeling which opened the door to his future. It was that feelings that called the Riders to him.

After that, he was happy again. He was included, he had a family, he had a 'with' environment. But it was flawed.

Like a building built on naught but sand for a foundation, he felt himself failing under his own weight. After all, how could a 'with' being be stabilized when it was a being that rested solely on that of an empty 'without' shell? It wasn't possible. It just wasn't

It wasn't…

Now… with and without collided on a daily basis. He was unable to support that which rested on nothing, and that in turn became his weakness… became his despair. But… there was still hope.

He still had Cellena.

Yes… together with her, she gave him structure. She gave him support. She was his 'with' core. And she would never leave him.

They'd be together forever.

So long as they were together, he felt that his insignificance could be corrected. That his emptiness could fill. That his power could stabilize.

Once that happened, he felt as though his value to the Riders… no, the world, would be unmatched. And then he truly, at long last… would have the family he had longed for. It was his only dream… and his only means for existence.

"-'s it for me."

Galbatorix woke from his shattered inner reverie and looked the part.

"Hey, you ok?" Asked Ashaldan, whose hand now rested on Galbatorix's shoulder in a worried fashion. It seemed as though it was his hand that brought him back to the conscious world.

"Ah, me… yeah… I'm ok."

"Hmmm…" leaned in Conliderac with a suspicious smile. "You don't look ok to me."

"Don't worry, don't worry," chimed in a laughing Ashaldan. "He's just a little comatose since he didn't get the chance to rest today. Give him the night to sleep and I'm sure he'll be primed for our adventures tomorrow. Don't you think?"

"Eh… yeah… I think so."

"Well then, since that's settled," yawned Conliderac with true exhaustion, "I'll stoke the fire and then turn in for the night. You two do the same then."

"Alright, if that's what you insist upon."

"I do. Good night you two."

"Sleep well."

Galbatorix nodded and went to his sleeping mat and blankets, and flopped down wearily, dully aware of a blunt rise in the terrain underneath.

Unfazed, he set to work trying to get comfortable… though somewhat unsuccessfully with whatever it was that was poking him in either the shoulder or side. And no matter the position, it seemed as though it was not to go away.

Unable to stand it any longer, he got to his knees and lifted the mat. In an attempt to rid himself of the annoyance, he dug into the snow with his hands until he could wrap his fingers about the object. Yet when he had, he knew the feeling all too familiar, and it wasn't one of ice or rock. It was…

Bone.


	6. The Slaughter

Chapter 6: **The Slaughter**

_Bone…?_

No, he decided… it wasn't that simple. Even though the light was poor, he could see that it wasn't solitary. That in fact, there was more than one, and all in a row. A rib cage. And next to it… beneath the ice… more?

A lot more.

Bones… skeletons… and a lot of them. But of what? And why here…

His exhaustion forgotten, he began his toil in earnest.

If there were more skeletons… and not just skeletons… but the conditions of those skeletons, then he might be able to ascertain his worries.

With a renewed vigor, he shifted the snows from the ground in a different place. Sure enough, bones there as well… under the ice. But too shadowy to determine of what. But one thing was certain… some of these were broken. And from the looks of it… by weapons.

Should he wake the others? No… there was no real cause for concern just yet. Or was there?

_Cellena!_

_What is it?_ Came a sleepily response in his mind.

_I need you... I need your help. _Galbatorix thought mildly in panic.

_What's wrong? You don't sound as your normal self._

_I may not be. Hold on, I'll be there in a moment._

With that, he grabbed his heavier furs and removed his sword from his travel assortment, and laid it upon his bed. He thought to put it on at first… but the sight of him and his belted sword, as well as his frantic nature… may just instill a fear in his friend that he just didn't want. In fact, she was more than unnerved enough when he appeared before her.

_What is it? You sound half mad with anxiety-_

_Hold that thought… and don't ask, just do._ He pointed to what looked as a rise in the ground. _Think you can unearth that? By whatever means, though I ask that you save your fire. If you think you can, Dig…_

Cellena looked at him oddly, but did as he requested. Though the specific mound to which he had referred to broke much easier than he anticipated. Rather… it wasn't really ice, but more... and really packed, snow. Yet that which came up from the ground was much more than just snow.

_Bones?_ Asked Cellena with apprehension. _No… more than just that… this-?_

Galbatorix looked to where she pointed her snout. It was a dark bodied skeleton that was poor to see in the light. But that which they both saw was the same.

Two twisted ram's horns protruding from a humanoid head. A body much larger than a human's… a monster of a creature. And what's more, this rested not in ice as bones… but in snow as flesh. Flesh that did not bear the preserved look of being frozen for lengthy periods of time. This body was less than weeks old.

That meant this region homed Urgals! And even Kull at that!

It wasn't safe…

This region was not safe at all.

It was inhabited!

_Cellena! Rouse the others quickly! We can't assume we are unnoticed!_

_Leave it to me!_

With that in place, Galbatorix quickly set off to the shelters to both wake the others, and prepare for departure.

If that body was indeed a Kull, then that meant that it was either lost in battle against an opposing tribe, or that it was an invading one from another territory. Regardless, with just three inexperienced Riders and three lazy dragons, there was no chance to repel a forced attack. Whether several Kull, or a number of Urgals, it was a loser's scenario.

Either way… he had to hurry.

Quickly, he returned to the three shelters that were just barely alit in the fading light of the fire's flames, hurriedly but careful not to trip himself upon the bones underfoot. A sharp wind gust sent an icy foreboding through his nerve endings as a hushed feeling of despair welled within. The deplorable weather of before was growing increasingly so... and their chance for a quick departure was diminishing rapidly—just as was their visual conditions.

It was a bad scenario getting worse by the second.

Without a second's pause, he flung himself through the opening of the nearest shelter. There, nestled deep within his furs and without a care in the world was Conliderac, with all the innocence and peace of that of a sleeping child. But there was no time for subtly—as he quickly descended upon his friend with the fury of a distraught animal.

"Who—What—!!?" came the surprised words just before Galbatorix managed to seal his friend's mouth with a hand. There was a wild panic in the eyes of the just awakened as they frantically searched the darkness for familiarity.

"Quiet! Just listen!" Galbatorix injected quickly with hushed tones. "We're not safe here! There're Urgals here... possibly Kull... this—there are bones everywhere... recent too. We can't stay here."

Even though he seemed without his senses normally, once his eyes locked with his younger friend, all doubt subsided in an instant. He quickly nodded in understanding.

"I got it." He said as he lifted his friend's hand from his mouth. "I'll get ready here, go alert Ashaldan."

"I'm serious." Galbatorix stated bluntly, uncertain by his friend's usual demeanor.

Conliderac flashed a smile. "I couldn't sleep if I tried."

"Heh... right then!" With that, Galbatorix rushed out of the one shelter and into the next, where he proceeded to fall to his knees beside his sleeping friend as he attempted to rouse him from his slumber.

Like before, his friend woke from a seemingly flawless peace and into the world which his maddened friend occupied. But unlike before, he met Galbatorix with an accusing glare.

"What?" he asked vehemently.

"There's no time—we may be in danger!"

Ashaldan regarded his young friend with harsh scrutiny before lying back on his make-shift bed turned away. "You just had a nightmare. Go back to bed."

"It's not!" Galbatorix protested immediately. "There are bones—Urgals, Kull even! I swear it's the truth!"

"Sure... let your imagination go by on another's time. Not mine."

"Ashal—"

_Get up! _Roared the deep resonating voice of the green dragon, as he broadcast his thoughts to the three riders. _Galbatorix speaks truth. There is a foul stench upon the winds that bodes ill-tidings. _

"Glenmark?" Questioned Ashaldan sleepily as he leaned on his elbows in a half sitting position. _What's the deal—?_

"No time for questions!" Shouted a fully outfitted and armed Conliderac as he burst into the shelter. "Farce confirms something just beyond the fringes of our encampment. Whatever it is it can't be anything good!" He offered his hand to his stubborn friend to help him up. "Quickly! Before the situation's—"

There was a low sound as if the air were being parted just before a dull thunk emanated from just behind Conliderac's right shoulder... as the sharp pointed edge of a barbed spearhead pierced his right breast—causing his eyes to widened with shock as he tentatively and disbelievingly grasped the protruding shaft with his left hand. A bit of dark crimson oozed from the corner of his mouth as his trembling lips uttered the last word previously upon them: "—bad." Without the strength to remain standing, his sunk to his knees... a look of utter abandon upon his face. While his two on-looking friends could do naught but gaze at him in wide-eyed terror.

Somewhere in the background, the silvered-colored dragon Farce, roared in a rage that matched the pain of his rider. With their link, pain of that magnitude was shared.

It wasn't until the lit air from the resulting inferno roused Galbatorix back to rational thought. With Ashaldan all but forgotten, he quickly flew to his other friend's side, supporting him with shaking hands before he fell over. A quick glance at the offending weapon proved his worst fears; it was of Urgal make and design. Then came the sinking realization...

He was too late.

"CONLIDERAC!"

Hardly effected even with such volume, so close; Conliderac's searching eyes met Galbatorix's, and his free hand grasped tightly onto his friend's hand that was upon his left shoulder. There was faint recognition and a brief smile upon his lips.

"G-gal-batorix... save yourself..."

Galbatorix's eyes lingered upon the slowly fading eyes of his friend before looking away to the battle beyond.

The shelter around them no longer in existence due to a frenzied sweep of a dragon's tail, and white shadows moved just beyond the fringes of view. Somewhere in the time of distraction, the ground had become littered in arrows and spears the rained around them. And—as his heart sunk further—the same weapons embedded in the thick hides of the three dragons, with Farce bearing the most as his rampaged lust for vengeance all but consumed him in entirety.

Every now and again, vicious tongues of flame licked the darkness, igniting the bodies and clothes of the attacking Urgals into living figures of flame as they danced their final moments in the brilliant consumption of defeat. Like their flames, they also whipped their tails out across the rise in a vicious attempt to silence their foes and stall the advance. All in all... a stunning sight.

Stunning...

Galbatorix shook it off quickly as the now prepared Ashaldan knelt before them, taking in his friend's injuries, and the battle around them. He gently cupped the chin of his friend and turned him until they locked eyes.

"You're going to live!" he shouted frantically. "You will not die here! We'll fight this battle and go home with stories! Live!" He turned his attention to Galbatorix. "We have to get to the dragons! In the air we'll have a chance!"

"But Conliderac-"

He turned his attention back to his friend in hopes of positive response, but had the hopes fall when his friend simply whispered weakly, "...go."

"DAMN IT!!" screamed Ashaldan into the night as he drew his green blade and rushed forward into the night.

"Ah-" Galbatorix started as he reached his hand towards the departing back of his friend. With one last sorrowful glance to Conliderac, he took to his feet and reached to grab his own blade... only to grab empty air. Only to remember then that his sword lay upon the furs of his bed. "Shit."

Unable to properly support the charge with his friend, he quickly pivoted in favor of his own downed shelter and the blade that rest beneath it... just that once short distance away. He never imagined that such a distance could be so long... or so painful. However, resolute in mind and decision, he focused only at the goal at hand.

Though so quick he was that he lost notice with the immediate surroundings, something he only took note of as two white-fur-clad creatures with twisted ram's horns appeared before him... swords in hand. Given his and their present position, there was no way to avoid them now... nor did he need to. Without so much of a second thought, he utilized words of the ancient language to set one ablaze, and dispatch the other with pieces of bone fragments through the skull. So quick the action and recourse that he never even heard their bodies hit the ground as he grabbed up his sword and whipped its gleaming electric-yellow blade free of its sheath.

Now...

_Cellena!_ He cried frantically with his mind. _Where are you?_

A brilliant yellow-tinged flame lit the area and heralded her position. _Over here! Come quickly!_

_I'm on my way! _He thought-cast to her as he quickly launched himself in her direction, immediately seeing an impending attack on her rear. _Behind you!_

Without hesitation, her majestic neck snaked behind her left wing and she set her jaws firmly about the ax-wielding Urgal's midsection, hoisted it in the air, set it ablaze with her flame, and hurled its blazing corpse in the direction of the ranged-attackers. Opening her wings, she swept away any other immediate threats before loosing a fiery barrier around the immediate corpse-fall that littered the area. She then glanced in his direction before loosing a warning of her own.

_Behind you!_

Utilizing her eyes as his, Galbatorix dropped to a low crouch before using the low traction of the immediate ice pack to swivel about with such speed that his impending attacker could do naught but lose its head from its severed neck. He smiled in grim satisfaction.

_Thanks._

_Anytime._

With that brief exchange past, he quickly closed the gap between them and using her wing as a ramp, grasped a neck spine and swiveled about until he was seated in the depression between her neck and shoulders.

_Ready!?_ She asked quickly as she reared back.

_Where are Ashaldan and Glenmark?_

_Over there!_ She cried as she pointed behind them with her snout. In the faint light of the fires, just past the rampaging Farce was Glenmark with Ashaldan atop him... though ropes bounded about the green dragons' great wings inhibited its ability to take off, while Ashaldan was grappling with several sword wielding Urgals as they clambered across Glenmark's back.

_Cellena!_ Galbatorix cried out alarmed.

_I'm on it!_

Springing forward with added thrust from a wing flap, Cellena barreled forward and using her head, rammed into several of the offending ground Urgals, immediately wrenching the rope free from their gnarled hands.

_Glenmark! Cellena! Fly!_

_Farce!?_ They asked stunned to the dragon they thought to be beyond rationality.

_Do it now! Escape!_

_But...!_

_No time! _Conveyed the silver dragon as he sent more Urgals flying. _I'll cover the ground... just get to the air... please get to the air. I'll..._ Farce reared back, burning flames building in his mouth as he snaked his head high above those on the ground, ready to deliver the final decisive attack. And then... head neck and body all collapsed as one to the snowy ground. The flames from both the mouth and the eyes extinguished.

Horrified, all four friends, riders and dragons, looked back to Conliderac... whose limp form lay supported in a sitting position only by the spear that ran through it. It was with that scene that the realization set in. Conliderac was dead...

...and Farce with him.

"NOOOOOO!!" screamed Galbatorix as Cellena recoiled beneath him in her own form of sorrowed-shock. With eyes screwed shut so as to prevent the coming onslaught of tears, his voice choked with emotion he screamed wildly to the air; "Fly Cellena, FLY!"

_I..._ Cellena started as she closed her eyes and flared open her wings, taking a step forward before a streaking pain ran through her right wing and Galbatorix felt the world spin many times on itself before landing hard upon his back many yards away.

In the moment she took a step forward to fly, an attacker's blade had pierced the thin wing membrane and ran its length to the bone. Now as it was... was completely impossible to fly.

Dazed, Galbatorix turned his eyes to that of his other friend... just in time for his stomach to turn into a knot... as he watched Glenmark impaled in the chest... and the fallen Ashaldan ended upon the sword of a foe. His light dying in his own eyes like that of Conliderac before him.

Impossible.

It wasn't possible. And he lying there with the air forced from his lungs prevented him from even moving without impulse. Left gasping for breath which may be his last. Frigid air that left even his air-filled lungs of before aching with the arctic induced pain.

And then before him... as though time had slowed to a mere crawl, were a shower of arrows and spears that threatened his life that he saw himself losing... a life that would be vanishing to the beyond life with that of his friends. He saw his death.

He saw the falling darkness.

And then he saw... black nothingness and a seizing pain.

It was over.

But... he was still whole... and he was uninjured. Yet darkness had fallen across him... over him.

His eyes flew open with horrified realization... _Cellena?_

_Cellena... no..._

_I'm sorry... but it was the only way... the only way._

It was then he realized. That she had taken the blow that was meant for him.

She was going to die.

_Im... impossible..._


End file.
